sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Krakowski
Name: Joshua Krakowski Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Watching Movies, Listening to Music, Playing the Guitar, Comic Books, Chilling Out Appearance: Joshua's appearance and accent gives off the impression of an early 90's surfer dude. He stands at about 5'12, and weighs approximately 182 lb. He's not particularly overweight, and if anything is slightly above average as far as personal strength is concerned. His long brown hair is tied back in a ponytail, and his chin sports a roughly cut soul patch. His eyebrows are noticeably bushy, although they rarely distract people's attention like some people's do. He is caucasian, and his skin complexion is relatively healthy. Some people might consider him attractive, although certain facial features such as his predominant nose and thick lips might put some people off. That being said, most people have complimented him on his attractive hazel eyes, which is often said to be his best feature. His typical choice of clothing consists of a grey tank top, a sleeveless denim jacket, baggy black pants with holes in them and red trainers. He also tends to carry a white sports bag with him, although instead of sports equipment it usually carries several Spider-Man comics, various brands of chocolate and at least one alcoholic beverage. He also tends to carry along with him his iPod and (Depending on where he's going) his guitar. To top it all off he also has a Guns 'n' Roses tattoo on his left shoulder. Biography: Being born on 27th February 1990 in Los Angeles, California, Joshua was brought up in the centre of pop culture in the United States, which ended up having a long term effect on his personality. He of Jewish ancestry, both his parents (Lucy and Quentin Krakowski) being Liberal Jews, although its not a subject which Joshua thinks too deeply about. His life until 1998 was relatively uneventful, although being brought up in Los Angeles in the early 90's Joshua got to know many people who'd shape his future personality into the chilled out optimist he is nowadays. One such person being Danny Miles, the owner of the local comic shop who was both an avid comic book fan and an atypical surfer dude. His influence brought about Joshua's interest in comic books, especially those featuring the superheroes Spider-Man and Lobo. However, years later he learnt Danny was addicted to marijuana, which in turn lead him to accidentally kill himself when he tried more potent drugs that he couldn't handle. Whilst he was upset with this revelation, Joshua still looked back on Danny as his first best friend. In 1998, the closest equivalent of a traumatic event happened to him in the form of his parents separating, their divorce and the subsequent legal battle over who would keep him. In the end, his father won the case and took Joshua away with him to St Paul, Minnesota, where he lives to this very day. He never knew why his parents split up, although based on various clues here and there he suspects that his mother had been seeing another man behind his father's back. It doesn't help that when he visited his mother, barely a month after the separation, she had already found herself a boyfriend whom she was already living with. Despite this, his parent's separation never really had any particularly negative effects on his personality, although his room got generally messier without his mother there to remind him to clean it all the time. When he got to Bayview, he had not intention of trying to be popular or make numerous friends. He tended to be far more concerned with practising his guitar skills, vowing to one day return to Los Angeles to become a rock star. His interest in music rock music started at an early age, after attending a Aerosmith concert with his friends. He knew then and there that his destiny would be that of a rock star, specifically the role of the lead guitarist. After years of practice, he's become reasonably skilled with a guitar, although he hasn't gone out of his way to try and become a member of any of the school bands (He claims the reason is because he doubts his abilities, but in actuality its because he's too lazy to ask). Amongst his favourite bands include Motorhead, Aerosmith, Queen, Judas Priest and Megadeth. He also used to be a fan of Guns 'n' Roses, but he eventually found them to be somewhat boring (Leading him to wish he hadn't gotten a tattoo of their logo on his arm, which he has long grown sick of). Whilst he did make several acquaintances whom he speaks to often, the only person he would really call his friend would be Marty J. Lovett. The two met at the school library, after Joshua noticed that Marty was reading his favourite graphic novel Watchmen. Whilst at first Marty seemed to be hesitant to speak to Joshua, the two quickly became good friends, often assisting each other and generally hanging out. As a person, Joshua is quite a peculiar character. It quickly becomes evident whenever one speaks to him that he is deeply influenced by early 90's pop culture by the way he uses such phrases as "Dude!" and "Bodacious!", which he openly admits are 15 years out of date. Because of this, he's often referred to by Marty as "The Living Anachronism", although Joshua himself tends to refer to himself as "The Josh". Despite his love for fast paced rock music, he has a calming and chilled out nature to him that suggests one whom is at peace with himself, and often has a calming effect on other people. He very much an optimist, always sure something is going to go well in the end even if everything around him suggests otherwise. That being said, he does have the occasional moments of angst, although these these tend to last minuets at best. He also occasionally exercises on weekends, claiming that he has to keep fit in order to play the guitar properly. He's also been know for being absent minded at times, and when bored can become easily distracted. Although, that being said, when he's in situation which interests him (Such as when he's playing a guitar) he shows a considerable amount of concentration considering his laid back personality. He is also something of a movie buff, although not a deliberate one. His collection of DVDs and video tapes are twice as large as his music collection, mostly comedies from the early 90's like the Wayne's World and Bill and Ted movies. But his collection has a vast range, from cult 50's B-Movies like The Fly to modern blockbusters like Apocalypto. His overall favourite is The Big Lebowski, mainly because he often compares himself to the main protagonist. Whilst watching films he's seen many times before, he has a tendency to say every line right in unison with when the line is spoken in the movie, a tendency which often gets on his friend Marty's nerves. Advantages: He's extremely good at keeping his cool, even in circumstances others would find highly stressful. He has a natural skill for calming others down. He's in decent shape, more or less, and if forced can probably fend off an opponent of average fitness. Also, his knowledge of film could inadvertently be useful in certain situations. Disadvantages: Whilst his chilled out personality is useful in keeping himself and others calm, it also means he can be slow to take a dangerous situation seriously. He's often light hearted at the wrong moments, and his absent mindedness can be a hindrance in a life or death scenario. He's also something of a pacifist, making the idea of killing someone else, let alone someone you know, almost unthinkable to him (Although, if forced into a situation where killing his attacker is the only option, he wouldn't just allow himself to be murdered so easily) Designated Number: Male Student no. 10 --- Designated Weapon: Jutte Conclusion: It looks to me like Mr. Krakosw... Kracow... Krakhead isn't the type to lose his head in a stressful situation, but also doesn't (sigh) like the idea of violence - I guess that means he'll be totally calm and collected when he gets shot in the face! The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fioriboy Kills: None Killed By: Quincy Jones Collected Weapons: Jutte (assigned weapon, to Marty Lovett), Pistol Crossbow (From Eva Lancaster) Allies: Everett Taylor, Marty J. Lovett, Aston Bennett, Michelle O'Cain, Anna Chase Enemies: Quincy Jones, Tiffany Chanders Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Everett, listen to me man! I know things are looking bad right now... I don't blame you for being scared an' all... Hell, even i'm scared! Scared shitless I tell ya... But we gotta move on! Face the facts, y'know?" - Joshua convincing Everett to leave Remi Pierce's corpse ''"Oh god... Don't tell me you've got amnesia! Oh shit, I was afraid of this happening! Look, my name is Joshua Krakowski. And YOUR name is Marty J. Lovett. We're friends, okay! We were..." - ''Josh after Marty wakes up from being knocked out by Michelle O'Cain ''"Look man, I know how hard this all must be for you and stuff. ... But you got to let it go... I'm really, REALLY sorry about Carol man, but there ain't much we can do about it now. Life goes on, you know?" - Josh attempting to calm Marty down after Carol Burke's death "Never hurts to see the bright side of things right?" - Josh to Marty while talking on the carousel Peace out Marty... I don't think I could've have asked for a better frie- - Josh's last thoughts before getting shot in the head by Quincy Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joshua, in chronological order. Pre-Game *Enjoy the Movie *Earlier that evening... *Let the Dance Begin! *The Dance Must go on! *Closing Time *A Hard Day's Night V4: *Dude, how come I feel like i'm not in Kansas anymore? *Mad World *Life's a Beach *Wind in the Willow *And As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse *Later, Buddy Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joshua Krakowski. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *You can't really talk about Josh without also talking about Marty. This is also a good place to start discussing Josh, because it represents far and away his biggest problem. Marty and Josh were individually good characters, I think, with lots of potential. Their friendship was also interesting, and in theory could have led to an interesting dynamic. The problem was, Marty and Josh shared a handler, and often were chained at the hip. They had all the problems of interacting characters who share handlers, especially in that with both dividing the narrative attention, neither got to shine at all. This was especially the case because their voices were very, very similar. There were several awkward bits that felt like an acknowledgment of this, like when Marty is knocked unconscious for a little so Josh has to watch out for him. I guess, in the end, my feeling is Josh was a solid concept, and when he was on his own I quite enjoyed reading him, but I really wish either he and Marty had had different handlers or that they'd not reunited, since together they really did not end up more than the sum of their parts. - MurderWeasel *My thoughts are the same as MW's. I like Josh in concept, and he's pretty cool in the three or so island threads where he doesn't interact with Marty, but characters sharing posts never really works out for a reason. I'm not sure if I even really believe their friendship in the first place since it feels very one-sided on Josh's part, but maybe it's like how any characters romantically involved benefit way better being handled by two separate people. I wanted to see more development with Josh himself, not more development of the two of them operating as a unit if that makes sense. Oh well. - Jilly Category:V4 Students